Demons
Demons are beings of pure evil and corruption they are nearly all once human save for Selena who is known to be the first demon made by lucifer but this is in fact untrue. there are two demons older then even she is these demons are called Cain and Jamie. they are the strongest demons in the world there power became so feared they became known as the god demons and were feared by all but in 1912 they dissappeared off the face of the universe leaving selena in charge of hells armies. but even with this fact due to her physical prowess and reputation she is still called Selena first born of Lucifer. Witches are also on the side of demons and hell and they constently use there dark magics to aid selena and lucifer in the war. Hellhounds also reside in hell, these hounds have the job of fetching the souls from the mortal realm and dragging them back to hell where unspeakable torture awaits those unfortunate enough to be trapped there. unlike angels demons have no ranks however some demons are stronger then others it is said the longer one is a demon the stronger they get but this is just plain theory at best. Demons have been at war with angels for a very long time and with all battles sometimes they win sometimes they lose. lately they seem to be waring with the underworld too. as for humans demons will kill them for sport or for amusment and will not hesistate to bring the corruptted before there father and make them part of the army. Physical Appearence the physical appreance of a demon is exactly what it was when they went to hell in there human bodies Powers and Abilities Low Level: *Electric interference- similar to angels demons can cause electric items to flicker but they cannot manipulate them like angels can *Immortality- Demons are immortal and will live forever unless killed *Invulnrability- Demons that are damaged by normal means will feel little to no pain at all. however demons cannot heal themselves so the wounds will remain *Super Stanima- Demons do not require food water or rest they will never tire *Super Strength- Demons posses great physical strength that allows them to easily overpower humans they can over power most low level creatures as well, however they are weaker then angels *Supernautal Perception- Demons can see what humans can *Telekenesis- Demons can move objects around with there mind and can also suspend objects in the air *Soul Extraction- Demons can pull human souls out of there body and send them to hell however this will greatly weaken the demon that does so Mid Level: *'Biokenesis: '''Mid Level demons can cause humans,demons,monsters and angels to hemerage, bleed from there eyes. mid level demons can also stop human hearts and make humans explode with the snap of the fingers *Electrokenesis: Mid Level Demons can cause electronics to flicker like low level demons however mid level demons can also manipulate electronics much like angels. *Invinisiblity- Mid Level demons can become invisible to humans *Pyrokenesis- Mid Level Demons can manipulate Fire *Teleportation- Mid Level demons can teleport wherever they want on earth *Spells- Mid Level Demons can cast spells and rituals *Terrakinesis- Mid Level Demons can create small earthquakes *Thermokenesis- Mid Level Demons can amit burns on the skins of enemies *Healing- Mid Level Demons can heal wounds of others *Atmokenesis- Mid Level Demons can cause weather to go from one thing to another *Regeneration- Mid Level demons can heal themselves from non fatal wounds '''High Level:' *Hell- High Level Demons can teleport to and from hell *Dreams- Hight Level Demons can appear in dreams of humans *Enhanced Immunity- High Level Demons are less effected by certain things that would effect lower level demons *Erasing- High Level Demons can erase a humans short term memory *White Light- High Level Demons can amit a white light that will implode nearly anything Weaknesses *Angelic Symbol- By Drawing an Angelic symbol on the floor you can trap any demon and render them powerless however high level demons can retain certain abilities *Holy Water- Holy water can burn the skin of demons if too much is ingested the demon will die *Iron- Iron will burn a demon if it touches them but it wont kill them *Angels- Angels can smite low to mid level demons *Demonic Exorcism- if a demon is exorcised it will be sent back to hell and trapped there for years *Demonic Smite- can kill any demons